Fifty Shades of Crazy
by xx-starry-xx
Summary: What happens when Emma, Christian & Ana's only daughter runs into the unacceptable, will love and forgiveness solve this issue or will grudges and hatred make things worse? M for later chapters:-)
1. Chapter 1- Monroe

**I Do not Own FSoG, E.L. James Does. This is my Fan Fiction, I changed Christian & Ana's Kids Names to Emma & Darren Because I hated Their Original Names, Please be nice this is my first fan fiction but I hope you like it, I do take constructive criticism no Hate! Thanks! Let me know if you like it& I will continue & update!**

I wake up in the morning DOG tired. I stayed up all night composing a song, I always make my own songs, It makes me feel original. I ended up going to sleep at 4 am, knowing full well I have to get up for school at 6 am. Great. Kill me now. I just want to burn my alarm clock right now. I sit up and stretch and turn off the dammed alarm clock. I quickly shower and dress, pulling on some light blue jeans, a purple shirt, a black sweater jacket and some sparkly silver Toms. I put my long wet copper hair in a messy bun and slip on a hair band. I race down stairs to find my mom and my dad at the kitchen table with my big brother, Darren. Darren looks almost exactly like my dad which is sometimes very scary.

"Hey princess," My dad greets me. Yes I'm a daddy's girl. I've always been.

"Daddy! Good morning mom," I say as I make my way to the table and kiss my dad on the cheek and hug my mom

"Sup Darr Bear," I greet him knowing full well he hates that nick name. He said we should stop calling him that when he got in high school he said he was to 'old' for the name.

Darren scolds me and answers "Hey Emma." I sit next to Darren and slowly chew my toast. I'm really trying to watch my weight, I do Cheerleading/Dance. In our school the two are combined. Don't ask why.

When Ted and I are done with our breakfast, I rush up stairs to get my phone; it's a white Samsung Galaxy s3. We are driven to school by our mom, we decided to try the normal life after everyone retired, I don't blame them, were all humans, and we can't work the assistance and the body guards to the ground. Dad has been generous with the retirement money of the employees and their benefits. They visit occasionally which their presence is a good thing to have.

When we arrive at school my we say bye to my mom and rush out of the Cadillac Compact. As always people stare but they see us every day like this. It is actually the 3rd month into school; I'm so excited because it's my birthday in about a month.

"He- Hey Emma," Michael, a guy that I have almost every class with stutters. I know he has a crush on me, but everyone thinks he's gay, but he's told me three hundred gazillion times how he's not.

"Hey Mike," I say quietly. It's not that I don't like him it's just that I'm so eager to get to 1st period. My first period is choir, but this choir is basically singing. It is advanced choir. For those who have a true singing talent.

I walk up into the class and the choir director, Ms. Jayless is not in the class currently, she comes in late ALWAYS and so we have time to sing songs, and act crazy. Right now everybody is up and singing Only Girl in the World, dancing to Shanel's super loud voice, she has a very distinct and beautiful voice.

10 minutes later Shanel's crazy Rihanna mix is still going on, Ms. Jayless walks up into the class joining us singing and dancing, she helps Shanel finish he mix and compliments on how awesome, she tells us to sit in our assigned seats on the stands. I sit next to Monroe, Monroe Hyde he is cute but no one knows of how much of a crush I have on him.

Monroe is mixed, he is mostly Caucasian, light skinned, He has a pretty normal look to him, but it's obvious he works out; he's on the football team. He has an amazing voice, and he talks to me a lot, it's obvious how much I like him. He has brown soft curly short hair, and crispy blue eyes that is mesmerizing. I think he has a girlfriend already though, a lot of girls like him, and I have no chance with him, but a girl can wish right?

After the Pledge of Allegiance Ms. Jayless announces a new project, we have a partner and we both have to compose a song. Both members of the group must have a part in the song. The band is going to help those who can't play an instrument; I play to piano and the guitar. I taught myself when I was bored one summer.

Ms. Jayless assigns me to Monroe, who can play the drums and the guitar and he's actually a good rapper, Ms. Jayless suggest that we visit each other's houses to have more space and creativity flowing. This is going to be a great project, thanks so much Ms. Jayless


	2. Chapter 2- Mommy

**Hey guys I decided continue because I want to build up on this story so y'all can know more about it! I will update if you guys want me to. I kind of want to use this chapter so you can get to know the main character and a little bit about her life and what not (-:**

I've been literally smiling all day; I can't contain the continuously swelling joy!

Monroe and I had arranged that we would meet up on Saturday. And it's Thursday. Could the day go any slower!?

When we finally get out of school it feels like I've been in there forever. As soon as I get in my house I rush up into my room and clean it. The more I do the more I realize how messy it is. I know I'm acting a little crazy, my conscience agrees with me snarling hateful comments. I pass by my full mirror and study myself, my eyes are wide vivid grey, and I have bags under my eyes so big I could sail away in them. Lately all I have been doing is constantly making new music, staying up all night playing notes on my keyboard. I'm scared it's becoming an addiction. I don't wear a lot of makeup because I don't want to make it an addiction.

My brother and I are super close. We share almost everything with each other but I wish I had a little sister. At least there would be another girl other than me, but I think my mom had problems when having children. She almost died having Darren. I was four years old, and my mom was cooking her delicious spaghetti that I love so much. I look out to the driveway; I see a familiar black car, its daddy! Daddy had gone to Hong-Kong for a meeting.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy is here! He's here!" I shout at her trying to get her attention she looks at me warily she looks a little sleepy, but she smiles warmly at me and replies," You want to go see daddy baby girl?" I nod my head enthusiastically I love daddy; he calls me his little princess. Mommy picks me up gently and heads towards the driveway, daddy was just getting out the car and I smile.

"Hey princess," Daddy kisses my forehead hugging me and taking me out of moms hands to cradle me. He looks at mommy and kisses her lips," Hey baby" he says to her. "Hey Daddy," Mom replies with a special warm smile. He looks at her concerned and she just shakes her head and leads him inside taking off his jacket, she explains that Darren has a fever and that he's resting that she's spent all day nursing him and that her throat is just a little sore nothing much. She says she will have dinner reading by the time he gets out the shower and he heads up the stairs in haste stating that he's hungry.

Momma starts setting the table, as she does this I notice she's unsteady, and she tips to the side from time to time, grasping the chair for support. She seems to notice that I notice this, and she smiles reassuringly. Daddy comes down, and we take a seat, we say daily grace and proceed eating. Mom looks weird for a while and all of a sudden she collapses on the floor hitting hard, eyes closed and unconscious. Daddy rushes to her, shakes her a little and calls her name many times," Anastasia! Anastasia! " He picks her up and rushes her to the car.

The next day I peek in my parents' room and my mom is crying and weeping softly into daddies arms while dad consoles her, looking distressed, "No more kids," My mom whispers into my dad's neck. "I love you regardless baby," My dad answers kissing my mom passionately. I want a relationship like that, I remember thinking. Now I understand, mom had a miscarriage, shows life's not perfect.


	3. Chapter 3- Surprise?

**So you guys I am updating today I've been making this chapter on the bus. I might not post another chapter until Thursday due to the crazy December whatnot. I will be doing P.O.V but I hate when people constantly switch back and forth, in this chapter I felt it would be nice if I show the feelings of these characters. Enjoy Love & Peace**

It's finally Saturday I'm so excited I didn't even sleep and I don't feel sleepy either. I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I take a long relaxing shower and wash my hair; I need to get a haircut my copper wavy hair now flows down my back almost to my waist. I never like drastically cut my hair but I do get it trimmed from split ends. I'm 5'5" not too short, not too tall in my opinion. Even though I have my dad's eyes and hair color most of my other features come from my mom. I have huge gray eyes and plump rosemary lips. I have black long thick eyelashes that sometimes tickle when I close my eyes. I'm pale but a little darker than my mom. Although I'm too shy to approve their complements almost everyone I see complements me about my beauty. People I don't even know. It freaks me out.

I decide to curl my hair after drying it. I have to go to one of those stupid conventions tonight anyway, their so boring, fancy people around flaunting their money. My mom and dad don't like going to them but it comes with the territory, with the class. And they have to drag their spawns along to show off, like really?

After I'm done curling my hair I brush it out to make it loose and give it an untamed look. I put on some black tights and a white long tank top and head downstairs to meet my family.

•Monroe P.O.V. •

I just got out the shower. I comb my soft curls on my head. Mom hasn't been home in days. She works two jobs ever since she's gotten out of jail. I spend the weekends with her. She claims she's really trying to change her life around. Right now I'm way far away from the rich, in the ghetto shabby apartments with my mom, were supposed to "bond" on the weekend but how do we do that when she's never really around. My adopted parents are really rich. That's the only reason I can even step foot into the high school I go to.

Emma is the rich beautiful girl everyone wants to be friends with. I can tell she has a lot of fake friends. But she's a mystery she won't tell you anything about herself, she's nice and beautiful, but secluded. She'll never really like an adopted poor guy like me. Its high standards for her family I'm sure. I don't know if she's dated anyone. Maybe no one's good enough for her. She's a jewel, with a voice like an angel.

I hear an opening of the door which pulls me from my revere. I see a shadow and I automatically think it's my "mom" but the footsteps are heavy and less graceful. Not like a woman's more like a...

**Not too shabby? Lmao.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Man

**This is hardly an excuse for why I'm so late but most people know it is winter break and I am trying to enjoy it but I've been kind of sick and dizzy and stuff but I am really trying to update, just a lot of things keep popping up that Is why I have not had a chance to update. I've been getting a lot of follows and favorites and its making me warm and jittery inside, so thanks. I hardly know where this story is going but I have an idea… The story line is kind of delicate, so if you'd like to kind of sway the story line a tad, I don't mind as long it kind of makes sense and corresponds with my… Ideas… Sorry I leave long A/N but I like you to keep informed, Enjoy.**

Monroe is not here yet. It is 2:00 and not even a call, which is kind of rude. My dad is in his study, so I drop by just to annoy him, which I enjoy doing, but he doesn't mind. I walk to my dad's study and he is deep in evaluating some papers or whatever he is doing.

"Daddy," I say energetically and jump on the couch and lay on it. Dad just smiles at me. A lot of women shamelessly throw themselves at my dad, he's older but I can tell he hasn't lost his charm. I can't stand when he comes to my school and the women basically drool over him. Over the years his copper hair is streaked with grey, and his eyes crinkle when he laughs.

"Princess," he looks happy that I interrupted his study. He looks like he needs a break. I don't blame him, he runs a company and he runs a family although he doesn't seem to mind. "Isn't a friend of your coming over for a project?" Dad asks completely aware.

"Psh… I haven't even heard a peep from him. Maybe he just doesn't like me. But that's a rude way to put it, he could have just called me and made up some phony excuse, what I don't know won't hurt me," I say frustrated.

"Why wouldn't he like you princess?" My dad asks quizzically, obviously upset that I'm putting myself down this way.

"I don't know, but if he did him probably should have called me and told me he wasn't coming," at this point I'm really upset. I look down at my noted hands in my lap. At this point my dad knows me well enough to know that I've got a crush on this guy. I feel my dad's eyes heavy on me, great.

"You like him?" My dad asks with a small smile playing on his lips. I don't get it; he's supposed to be mad, right? I know him; he's so protective towards me and boys, as well as my safety.

"No, I do not, I'm just really itching to get this project done, I really want a good grade on it, and it sounds fun. I'm good at writing songs, and him as my partner I thought we would have a good collaboration on this project," I say half honestly. I really do think this project would be bomb if he would just cooperate.

-Monroe P.O.V-

The footsteps inch closer, with every horrifying move. It's not that I'm scared, I'm just curious as to who this is. I grab my shirt and put it on with some gym shorts. When I come out of the bathroom I see a tall shadowy figure. This is really creepy. The man takes a seat on the small dining table next to the kitchen. I walk out of the bedroom door slowly, to find a tall man hunched over looking down.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" I ask looking straight at the guy, not flinching.

"Just a man seeking revenge from someone who took everything he ever had" a deep low voice replies slowly. He looks up and his blue eyes are the first thing that I see before anything. "And you're going to help me, you bastard."

"I don't even know you," I say, I'm really getting pissed off with this guy. I don't even know him, calling me offensive names, I'm not going to stand here and listen to a grudge keeping nobody who I don't know who's already spitting a lot of wind. "Just let it go man, I have to be somewhere, you can exit yourself out of this apartment, dude. You're just delusional but I don't appreciate you busting into my house with uninvited rage. I could call the cops," I say bravely, really what's this guy's problem?

"Listen here you little bitch," He abruptly stands aggressively and walks toward me, I don't move "You think because of your little posh adopted parents you can talk to me however you want, but don't forget you're a poor bastard. Now you are going to do what I tell you or, you will never see your little posh or your little sister Sophie, and your huge little house in the rich bitches will be fire, and everyone will know what a poor fuck you are, and how your parents were both locked up, you hear? I know everything about you, you cannot hide yourself behind your adopted parents' money, which I will corrupt also," He says icily.

What is this guy? He's delusional but he knows a lot about me… I don't know what to do; maybe I should call the cops. "Don't even think about calling the cops, I'll know, and I'll be gone, no kind of evidence will be left and you will be left as the criminal, you understand? So are you going to listen to my proposal? Well that's not even a question. Emma, Emma Grey. You know her," He didn't say it as a question, and I was guessing he knew. Why Emma? I really like her and I'm barely impressing her, she must think I'm a jerk since I haven't called her to reassure that I was coming today. This is deep shit.

**IM DONE! I wanted to practice on longer chapters, so I made this the longest I could manage into my mind before I exploded. Gah, I didn't want to leave anybody hanging for too long ****, here you go then, I'll be writing more like I said but I'm a procrastinator, but I have not been feeling good… I probably will have another chapter before Christmas… so stay tuned. I did not proof read this... sooo there is probably some errors but, I'm guessing you'll know what I mean (: Duces, happy holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5- Get Over Here

**DISCLAIMER, BLAHH BLAHH, I'm not E.L James, you know that.**

The man proceeds to telling me his proposal, can I do this? Her or the family... "Who are you?" I ask "What's your name?"

"Man on a Mission to you, and the moment you decide that you don't want to do this, is the moment your life falls apart, remember, I've blackmailed many people before," with that he starts heading towards the door, my phone rings and he starts laughing a cold sinister laugh and then whistles stepping out the door and closes it slowly. Whoa.

-Emma's P.O.V-

That's it! I'm calling him, after talking to dad about an hour which was healthy, I like talking to my dad, and I really had to get back to reality. It's 3:12; I snatch my phone angrily out my pocket and dial him. He answers on the 3rd ring, what's his problem? Maybe he is a jerk like all the other guys that try to talk to me. "Hey Emma," he says low, ok really?

"I've been waiting for you all day! Where are you?" I ask trying to hold in my anger. Now I'm lying on my bed eating skittles. "Ha, just running super late, sorry Emma,"

I huff and say quietly, "Hurry up" and end the call. This day is NOT going how I planned.

-Monroe's P.O.V

After getting off the phone with a very pissed Emma, I grab my car keys, the house keys and head out the door. I hop into my mustang really disturbed. I don't even know if I can drive. I follow my GPS to her house, which takes a while because she lives far from the slums. I've never been to her house, but I bet it's pretty big. I finally arrive in a secluded drive way, but the house is huge with a very large field surrounding it, but it's beautiful. There is a gate, and that's when I call the house with the button on the gate. "Who is it?" An older female voice answers in a pleasant ringing voice, I don't feel as nervous after this.

"It's Monroe, Emma's class mate for the music project," I say back just as even. "Oh yes, come right in Monroe," She replies, and the gates start opening up. Dang her house is really big. I park my car in the drive way and hop out the car. Before I even get close the door Emma comes looking a bit pissed. "Hey Monroe," She says my name weird and dragged out and motions me to come in. It's going to be a long day.

UGH! This chapter got on my nerves, I started it two days before Christmas and for some reason I'm soooo late. Yes it's short, and I'm sorry, I just needed to post something.


	6. Chapter 6- Sweet Music

Emma P.O.V-

Monroe has been contributing ideas and I can't stop staring at his lips while he sings and talks, He's been here for an hour 30 and all I've been doing is staring and nodding like a fool. EMMA! Get yourself together, you're better than that.

"Ok, you got it Emma?" He snaps me out of my day dreaming, I think he was talking something about a note or something.

"Oh no, I missed that can you please repeat that?" I ask blushing hard; I think he knows I've been staring at him. He opens his mouth to say something just then my mom comes bursting into the room, a look of apology on her face, "Anybody hungry?" she says smiling warmly, "I made some sandwiches there's chips and some drinks here," my mom places a platter next to our feet where we were sitting on the floor.

My mom has had so much experience with serving and all for company because we have it almost every week, bougie people meeting, it disgust me, but It's one of the things that comes with this class of people. I just have to move with it, speaking of bougie, there is a little all kids and parents party at the Henderson's house; they are the biggest lawyers in Seattle, rich money. I know their daughter, she's a bitch, and to be honest most of us posh people are. It's really irritating with their so called 'perfect lives' and if you see them you would be fooled and want their lives, but to be honest, most of our lives are fucked up. Of course, most people here think their better than everyone else.

We munch on these snacks that my mom has made for us; it's actually really good considering I haven't eaten anything other than a breakfast taco. I need to lose weight, my body screams back… But I really want to eat right now. I don't know if it's healthy or not but I've dropped 4 pounds this past month. It's really hard to keep your head up when the dance teacher screams that were fat in our face. Brittany, a recent dance student that became bulimic because she couldn't stop eating and the dance teacher wasn't making it any better screaming in her face. Brittany is now recovering thank god, I feel bad for her.

It's been 3 hours since Monroe has been here and he's been flashing looks of pity my way for some reason? Finally when he said he had to go he asked me if I was going to the Henderson's house party and I replied with a sure enough yes.

"Feel like ditching it with me and some other kids, our parents will be too busy trying to impress we could ditch it after they drown out and talk about business,"

"Sounds fun," I said smiling. But worried by his voice..? "See you at school on Monday; we've gone far, thanks for being here. It was really helpful you're a true genius.

"You're welcome, see you till then," But when he said it he looked sad. I thought it was something that I've done. I look down and blush trying to hide it behind my long hair.

"Monroe are you okay, you seem kind of weird today, and I just wanted to tell you that I care a lot about you and you can trust me with your deepest se-" I look up to see that he is gone.. So much for 'opining up'.

**Its been a while, but I just wanted to tell you that I haven't forgotten about this story, Been busy since school came back, so yea.. I will update more often now so not to worry, way more where this came from! Bougie si a slang if you didn't know, and it means:Aspiring to be a higher class than one is. Derived from bourgeois - meaning middle/upper class, traditionally despised by communists.**


	7. im backkkkk

**Hello! Yes I'm still alive and I feel horrible for leaving y'all hanging like that , I know I wouldn't like that either so I'm coming back and I know exactly how this story will go. Let me know you forgive me by commenting : Update . I will surely reply by posting a hopefully long chapter. Meanwhile I have started an account on Wattpad that I am currently working working on a chapter there. Check me out please : starry3321 Love you guys thank you so much !**


End file.
